


Girls' Day Out

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Open and Closed challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls' Day Out

It was always supposed to be a girls' day out. Hogsmeade weekend, and Ginny and Hermione were going to go to the coffee shop and complain about Ron.

It was almost with relief that they found the coffee shop closed. They sat on a rock at the edge of the village overlooking the countryside instead. And huddled against each other against the cold, they talked.

When Ginny kissed Hermione it was supposed to be 'thanks for listening to me', 'thanks for being a friend'. But Hermione opened her mouth, and things just weren't the same after that. They were better.


End file.
